Various forms of fixed or in-place rearview mirrors are used on various motorized vehicles such as motorcycles, motor scooters, bicycles, snowmobiles and the like. The rearview mirrors allowed the operator to monitor the activities behind the motorized vehicle.
For many applications, however, it is not feasible to have a fixed or in-place rearview mirror. This is particularly true for a bicycle due to the various height or positions required to pedal and coast a bicycle.
Other potential users of a rearview mirror do not have the ability to permanently mount a mirror. Such is the case, for example, for a jockey on a horse; a sailor, hang glider pilot or even a marathon runner. It would be advantageous for such users to be able to monitor his or her immediate “backspace” in order to avoid accidents with pursuing or overtaking competitors or to avoid dangerous traffic situations while at the same time not having to turn one's head to monitor the situation occurring behind the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a small, portable, lightweight, easy to use rearview mirror that can be used in any situation wherein the user wishes to monitor that which is occurring behind the user.